Bryke Azazia
"But that doesn't make everything black and white, does it? It's when we focus on one thing too hard that it becomes difficult to see the gray in the middle. I mean, I'm not one to talk, but I've been around a while, and I've heard that maybe it's okay to be afraid of something. Just don't let it get to you." --'Bryke Azazia '''to Zale Mor. '''Bryke Azazia '''is one of the members of the DO, though he is a person only loyal to himself. He is a dark-born elementalist, one of the few still alive in Mageia. He has the special ability to steal the "space" of another dark elementalist. Bryke is currently at the DO headquarters with Alvara Faine. __TOC__ Appearance Standing around an average height for his age, Bryke has messy black hair cut short. His skin is fairly tan, his cheekbones high and sculpted. Standing out exceptionally, the most recognizable trait to identify him by are his startling light blue eyes, each pupil surrounded by a faint yellow ring. Arching eyebrows, high nose, and a brooding look consistently adorn his face; his lips are curled by a mysterious yet impudent smirk. Bryke wears a loose, sleeveless, and hooded red vest with gold trimmings, as well as a high collared black open shirt underneath. Covering his muscular physique are layers of white armor bandages. Around his hips are several belts, one holding a large revolver and the other holding a curved hunting knife. Bryke wears baggy black pants with deep pockets and black leather boots. His left arm is looped with a thin gold armband, studded with a large diamond-shaped crystal. He has two piercings on his left ear--an ear cuff connected by a chain to a stud on his earlobe--and a large silver band on his right middle finger. Personality Bryke is an idealist's perfect nightmare, a person who believes the glass is always half empty, for a good reason too. He can spell out the worst possible situation, tell someone what they least want to know, and his trade-mark smirk never falters. He's cynical and pessimistic - condescendingly so. Never lacking a sarcastic comment between comments, Bryke is a person you would not want to argue with, if you want to win. Bryke will do whatever it takes for him to live, even at the cost of others' lives. He's selfish; anything he does will always be for his own interest. He will lie, steal, cheat, and kill, toy with others' emotions. He can be seductive one second and merciless the next. But underneath his outer persona, Bryke isn't the cold-blooded murderer most perceive him to be. He's terribly flaws and conflicted with himself. He doesn't enjoy what he does and doesn't want to do it, but he feels as if he has no choice, that if he stops he'll lose sight of who he is. What he's done is the only thing that defines him, and he has no other to fall back upon, no brace to hold himself against. Being along means nobody has to understand how he feels, has to share whatever burdens he has. His heart is poisoned with remorse and guilt, a heart that has rejected the emotions he feels. Bryke knows he can do nothing to bring himself redemption, and yet he's cannot let go of the life he feels he does not deserve. He only knows that for the people around him, only harm can come if they stay. It's something that's taken a decade to come to terms with, and finally, Bryke can only accept what is true and why he's alive. History Bryke grew up in a loving family as an only child in a small village named Mikell. Both of his parents worked, and life was as normal as it could be. Everything changed ten years before the Incident. Records state that MONARCA discovered the existence of a group of dark elementalists living along the Arvz River. They prepared to exterminate them, but they never got the chance. MONARCA's officials found the small town destroyed, its residents laying dead with nothing left. He killed them. Those who escaped weren’t running from execution, they were running from the ten-year old boy with a body that could hold a lot more space than it was given. After destroying the only people he called his family, Bryke escaped into the Vari Rainforest, guilty and confused. He was taken under the wing of a certain lady, who taught him about his skill and gave him more knowledge to more ways to expand the inner space of a dark elementalist. Sometime under the tutelage of Evelyn, Bryke killed the parents of Vera Liaros. Eventually, Bryke left the lady and found his way to the organization looking for people like him. He was welcomed like a hero, given the best of everything and treated like a king. Although given such royalties, Bryke has kept his existence on low-profile. He has no particular loyalty to the master and has his own agenda, something he’s not too willing to share. For him, what he has to do stays with him and those who figure out are eliminated. Synopsis Elemental Magic and Abilities '''Darkness Element Magic': The sixth element and the rarest of Mageia, darkness is a power lost in time. It is the element of nothingness, the opposite of the other five. While the main five elements fill a person with elemental energy, darkness the absence of such energy, manifesting itself as empty "space" within someone. It is through utilizing this space where dark elementalists gain their abilities. *'Darken': The most common skill of a dark elementalist is to darken any area or room that has light in it. This does not extinguish a flame, but rather absorbs the light coming from it. Darken also works on the light orbs of the Forest of Fin. *'Shadow Travel': One of the most generic abilities of any dark elementalist, shadow travel allows the user to jump into the shadow dimension and jump to another shadow anywhere. If not perfected, it is easy to lose one's way in the darkness, potentially being trapped on the other side forever. *'Shadow Portals': A miniature version of shadow traveling, shadow portals are small holes that a dark elementalist can send objects into. Bryke uses these to send his bullets somewhere his opponent would not expect. *'Element Stealing': As a dark elementalist, Bryke is able to steal the element of another person (being one of the main elements) and use it as his own for a brief period of time. If the person he stole the element from is killed during the time, Bryke will permanently keep the element, thereby filling some or all of his space. *'Artificial Recovery': An offset ability of a dark elementalists' skill to manipulate elements and space, Bryke is also able to heal an artificial dark elementalist by slowing pulling away their empty space, which then allows their original element to return. This process is extremely painful and if done too quickly or incorrectly, can result in insanity or death. *'Shadow Stealing': Bryke's signature ability and the only one of its kind at the time, shadow stealing allows him to literally take the space of another dark elementalist. This interaction immediately kills the victim, as a dark elementalist's space is their life, and Bryke keeps the additional space for his own personal use. Keen Intellect: '''Bryke is able to assess situations quickly and also knows more about someone than they might know about themselves just from looking. '''Expert Gunslinger: Possessing a revolver, it is assumed that Bryke is an good shot. Relationships Trivia Quotes